Nueva compañera de trabajo
by Barbi1029
Summary: Jeff the killer, seguro lo conoces, el asesino que trabaja solo, o mejor dicho, trabajaba solo hasta que conocio una chica que cambio sus planes... (GOREE! y posible Lemmon :3 pero todavia no es seguro -3-)
1. Chapter 1: Esto sera divertido

**HOLA! este es mi segundo fic, el anterior lo subi ayer XD DIOS ESTOY HECHA UN ESCRITORA! mucha inspiración :3 bueno en este fic va a aber el mismo sistema que en el otro , solo subire capitulos si dejan reviews -3-. bueno A LEER!**

***pensamientos***

**-dialogos-**

**(notas autora)**

* * *

Que aburrimiento, no hay nadie a quien matar, tantos asesinatos que e hecho que todos les pusieron seguro a sus puertas y ventanas, no puedo romper las ventanas porque llamo la atención. Cada vez hay menos gente en la calle, no veo a nadie. No hay ninguna licorería abierta, nada...

Veo una ventana abierta, creo que al fin podre divertirme, esta en un 3º piso pero me da igual, subo escalando, pero para mi sorpresa hay otra persona hay, es una chica, esta parada en un rincón del cuarto mirando a la persona que duerme, me oculto un poco y la observo con mas cuidado. Tiene el pelo largo, como hasta la cintura, y negro con unos mechones color carmesí, tiene mechones de pelo en la cara por lo que no la puedo apreciar mucho, viste con un vestido negro que le llega unos 3 dedos mas arriba de la rodilla , el vestido es apretado en el torso y tiene un listón rojo a un costado, debajo del vestido lleva unas calzas transparentes y oscuras, usa unas botas negras con detalles rojos que le llegaban hasta abajo de las rodillas y en el pelo lleva un cintillo rojo con una rosa negra a un costado, usa unos guantes negros que le llegan a los codos pero que dejan sus dedos descubiertos, debe ser unos 2 centímetros mas pequeña que yo, esta llena de manchas de sangre y sujeta una katana **(mi arma favorita *o*)** en la mano derecha.

Apenas el chico que estaba acostado se empieza a levantar, ella se acerca y le susurra "You want to dance whit me?" que si no me equivoco significa "quieres bailar conmigo?", apenas pronuncia esas palabras le entierra la katana en la cabeza al chico haciendo que su cráneo se parta en dos y salgan volando pedazos de sesos por todos lados, había mucha sangre en toda la habitación, la chica saco su katana del cadáver del chico y se dio vuelta, logre verle la cara, tenia los ojos de diferentes colores, uno era color esmeralda y el otro era rojo, tenia el labio superior rojo y el inferior negro, tenia cocida una parte de su mejilla izquierda, era pálida y tenia las pestañas negras y largas.

Creo que me vio porque no se mueve, esta hay quieta mirando hacia la ventana

-Quien eres?- dijo, su voz era grave y fría, pareciera como si hubiese llorado mucho por lo ronca que estaba.

-QUIEN ERES?- repitió gritando y tomando su katana con las 2 manos y apuntándola hacia mi

-EH tranquila, soy Jeff- le dije

-Porque estas aquí?-

-Yo solo vine porque esta era la única ventana abierta y decidí venir a matar un poco pero ya estabas tu-

-Matar? también eres un asesino?- pregunto bajando la katana

-Si- dije mirando a otro lado

-Ah...- dijo ella y dirigio su mirada al suelo

-Oye-

-Que?- pregunto y alzo su mirada hacia mi

-Conoces algún lugar en donde allá gente que matar?-

-Si, hay un hotel de mala muerte una cuadras mas al sur-

-Que te parece si vamos y nos divertimos un rato?-

-Esta bien- dijo y se acerco a la ventana, yo salte y ella miro para abajo

-Necesita ayuda para bajar señorita?- le dije burlonamente

-No, solo quiero que te alejes un poco de hay-

-Porque? acaso le puedo ver la ropa interior?- dije con el mismo tono

-No, uso shorts, mi problema es que puedo caerte encima- dicho esto yo me aleje, la mire, ella tiro su katana y esta quedo clavada en el suelo, alse la mirada y vi que ella se paro a un borde de la ventana y se tiro, callo de pie cual gato, al caer se arrodillo un poco para disminuir el impacto de la caída en sus piernas, se paro tomo su katana y me miro con una mirada de victoria.

-Ya?- me pregunto

-Si, vamos- le dije y empece a seguirla, ella caminaba como si hubiera ido miles de veces a ese lugar, escuche que tarareaba algo e iba con la mirada fija en el suelo, llevaba la katana en la mano derecha elevándola un poco para que no se arrastrara en el suelo, después de unos minutos se detuvo al frente de una edificación antigua y deteriorada, de unos 5 pisos, tena un cartel pequeño que tenia escrito "habitaciones disponibles"

-Aquí es- dijo casi en un susurro- no hay seguridad, practicante te dan la bienvenida, les da lo mismo si matas gente mientras no hagas escándalo y que nadie se entere- no me sorprende, a decir verdad, que hayan lugares asi

-Bien entremos- dije yo dirigiéndome a la entrada pero ella me tomo de la manga de mi sudadera

-No por hay-

-Porque?-

-Hay que entrar por la ventana de la habitación, para causar mayor impresion- tenia razón

-Esta bien, tu primero-

-Ok- dijo se alejo unos pasos y empezó a examinar todas a ventanas, después de unos segundos se decidió y empezó a escalar, yo la seguí, ella entro en la habitación, yo me quede observando desde la ventana, ella se coloco a los pies de la cama y me hizo una seña diciendo que me pusiera al lado de ella

-Tengo un plan- dijo con un tono feliz

-Cual?-

-Tu la asustaras y dejaras que abra la puerta que va hacia el pasillo, yo me esconderé al otro lado de la puerta para que cuando salga se encuentre conmigo y yo le pondré fin a su vida- no era un mal plan, me pareció bien

- Esta bien, pero le puedo hacer aunque sea una herida?-

-Las que quieras mientras este viva cuando salga-

-Muy bien, ya ve a esperar- ella asintió y salio de la habitación y yo me quede hay, hice un poco ruido y la chica se despertó de inmediato *esto sera divertido...*

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEEER MI SEGUNDO FIC! OH DIOS estoy tan inspirada :3 dejen sus reviews y subo el capitulo 2! byeeee**


	2. Chapter 2: Ser Feliz

**HOLA! primero que nada, ESTOY ENCABRONADA! PORQUE? PUES PORQUE YO HABIA TERMINADO DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP Y CUANDO LO ESTABA RELEYENDO PARA VER SI HABIA ALGO MAL SE ME VA LA LUZ! mi compu siguio prendido porque es un laptop, pero el jodido problema fue que el internet SI NECESITA ELECTRICIDAD PARA FUNCIONAR! pero como era de dia yo no supe en ningun momento que se fue la electricidad por lo que pense que seguia con internet y cuando le di a "guardad" me aparecio un mensaje que decia "no tiene coneccion a internet" y todo el jodido capitulo se perdio! pero bueno, estoy haciendo este comentario mas largo que el cap asi que dejare de hablar y a leeer!**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas de autora encabronada :s )**

* * *

*Esto sera divertido...*

Apenas ella abrió los ojos, se asomo por encima de las sabanas y me vio, sus ojos se abrieron casi tanto como los míos, sus pupilas se contrajeron, parecían puntos, se puso pálida, su gesto era de horror. Vi que estaba abriendo la boca, iba a gritar, pero con mi mano izquierda la callé, le hice una pequeña cortada en la mejilla *después de todo me dijo que le podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras estuviera viva al abrir la puerta*, sonreí, ella me miro directo a los ojos, sus ojos eran color miel y estaban húmedos y rojos *o se droga o esta llorando*. Dirigí mi cuchillo hacia debajo de sus pechos** (mal pensados fuera!)**, como por donde terminan las costillas, y lo deslice rosando su piel hacia su vientre, ella apretó los ojos lo que hizo que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y terminaran en la almohada. Enterré la punta de mi cuchillo en su estomago, ella lanzo un grito que fue ahogado por mi mano, después deslice el cuchillo haciendo que su vientre se abriera y dejara a sus órganos descubiertos. Salia mucha sangre, la cama se tinto con un color carmesí que me encantaba, el olor a sangre, sus lagrimas, sus gritos ahogados, la sangre, todo me incitaba a seguir y matarla, mi cuchillo me lo pedía, pero me controle.

-juguemos un juego-le dije- juguemos a que tu huyes y yo te sigo, si ganas vives, si pierdes tendrás que ir a dormir- dije y solté una risa, ella me miro con terror en los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale contare hasta 5...- dije y la solté, ella se levanto con mucha dificultad, se agarraba el estomago, sus intestinos de desbordaban por los lados de su manos y por entremedio de sus dedos, salia sangre de su boca. Apenas se levanto se desplomo en el suelo, no pude aguantar la risa. Ella hizo un segundo intento, sus piernas temblaban pero lo logro, empezó a caminar sujeta del muro, a medida que avanzaba iba dejando un rastro de sangre tanto en el muro como en el suelo.

-1...- dije ella empezó a llorar, que débil, ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

-2...- ella se afirmo de la puerta y tomo la manilla

-3...- abrió la puerta y vio lo que le esperaba, creo que adivino su futuro porque se tiro al suelo a llorar

-4...- la chica de vestido negro y katana se le acerco y toco la cabeza, la victima alzo la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos de diferentes colores, me miro a mi y volvió su mirada al suelo.

-5..- dijimos la chica de vestido negro y yo al unisono.

-Go to sleep/Do you want to dance with me?- dijimos cada uno nuestra correspondiente frase y yo le enterré el cuchillo en la espalda y ella le enterró la katana en la cabeza, trabajo en equipo? pfff bitch please.

-Buen trabajo- me dijo ella.

-Gracias-

-Parece que aprovechaste el momento que estuviste con ella- me dijo refiriéndose a las heridas.

-Pues si, y agradece que te la deje viva-

-Vale, vale, gracias- me dijo y se rió

-Quien sigue?-

-Pues, no se, yo ya quede bien, pero si quieres te dejo el resto del hotel a ti- me dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-No gracias, tambien quede bien- dije siguiéndola

-Se te apetece una cerveza?- me dijo

-Tienes?-

-No, pero podemos ir a tomar prestadas algunas- me dijo mientras se subía a la ventana

-Que va, esta bien- dije y me subí junto con ella, los 2 saltamos y empezamos a caminar. Ella otra vez empezó a tararear la misma canción pero esta ves la puede escuchar mejor, me parece que había escuchado antes esa canción en algún lugar pero no logro recordar en donde.

-Y, dime, porque te costo tanto elegir la ventana a la que ibas a entrar?- le pregunte, mi curiosidad sin limites dios mio...

-Pues, porque yo sabia que en ese hotel se quedaba una de mis peores enemigas, por eso me demore, estaba viendo en cual ventana estaba- me dijo mirando el suelo

-Entonces la chica que matamos ya te conocía?-

-En cierto modo si, pero no como estoy ahora, si no que me conocía con mi antigua cara, pero parece que me reconoció por la manera que me miro, aparte cuando me vio a mi no grito como lo hacen mis otras victimas...- pues tenia razón.

- Oye- dije

-Que?-

-Que es esa canción que tarareas?-

-Ah, esa canción, pues es una de las canciones que escuche antes de que convirtiera en asesina...-dijo y me miro

-Y como se llama?-

-Dance with the devil- dijo y volvió su mirada al suelo. Con razón me sonaba, esa canción era una de mis canciones favoritas.

-Vale, parece que no hay licorerías- me dijo

-No-

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Adiós- me dijo y doblo en una esquina.

-Adiós- le respondí y seguí caminando derecho. Tengo que aceptarlo, me cayo bien, pero necesito saber mas de ella, espera, cual es su nombre?

-Oye, cual e...- me di vuelta pero me acorde que se había ido. No le pregunte su nombre... necesito volver a verla.

**Chica POV**

Jeff, me cayo bien, nunca había escuchado hablar de el, parece que lo escuche una que otra vez en las noticias pero no le preste atención. Necesito saber mas de el... espera, se me olvido decirle mi nombre, me doy vuelta pero no lo veo en ningún lugar *Bah que mas da, no creo que importe... oh si?* me quede mirando a la dirección en donde el se había ido un rato, después me di vuelta y retome mi curso.

No tengo casa ni lugar en donde quedarme pero deje que mis pies fueran a donde quisieran. Camine un buen rato sin que mi mente supiera a donde pero parecía como si mis pies tuvieran un rumbo fijo. Después de un rato deje de caminar, eleve la mirada *Porque, habiendo tantos lugares me trajiste aquí?*, estaba en frente de mi antigua casa, en donde viven mis padres *Ahh~*

-ESTAS LISTA?- escucho una voz desde dentro de la casa que me saca de mis pensamientos

-SI- esa voz, definitivamente es mi madre

-VE A BUSCAR A LAS NIÑAS- y ese era mi padre, espera, que...Niñas?! yo no recuerdo haber tenido hermanas!

-ESTA BIEN- escucho decir a mi madre, me trepo a un árbol que hay y me asomo por la ventana de la pieza de mis padres , hay esta mi madre frente a su espejo arreglándose, llevaba un vestido de fiesta morado, unos tacos negros y llevaba el pelo tomado en un tomate. Ella se da vuelta y se dirige a un rincón de la habitación en donde se encuentra una cuna, ella saca 2 bebes de ahí **(asi tokkie? XD)** y se dirige a la puerta.

Me sorprende el hecho de que tenga hermanas, Porque?, pues porque mis padres piensan que yo morí hace 1 año y que ya tenga hermanas, me sorprende mucho. Pero no los puedo culpar, tampoco quiero que detengan sus vidas por mi, si decidieron tener hijos después de mi "muerte" no es asunto mio, quizás solo quieren olvidarse de mi y ser felices, después de todo, de eso se trata la vida, no? de ser feliz...

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y tambien a Tokkie que me dio un consejo de ortografía XD GRACIAS A TODOS! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Una mala noche

**HOLA! perdon por demorarme tanto en subir este cap pero con el tema del 18 de septiembre y que no tenia internet no pude, lo lamento mucho pero buano, dejemonos de hablar y a leer!**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas de autora)**

* * *

De eso se trata la vida, no? de ser feliz, y si mi padres decidieron ser felices y tener hijos después de que "morí" es la decisión de ellos.

-A que hora es la fiesta?- eh? fiesta? Aahh, debe se la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi tía.

-A las 20:30 pm- esa era la voz de mi madre.

-Vale, vamos andando que ya son las 20:17-

-Esta bien, déjame arreglar unas cosas...-

-Vale-

-Listo vayámonos, llevas el regalo?-

-Si- después de que escuche a mi padre decir eso los vi saliendo y subiéndose al auto.

Cuando partieron aproveche de entrar por la ventana de la pieza de mi madre a la casa, solo necesito ver unas cuantas cosas y me voy. Entre a la habitación y salí al pasillo, di unos cuantos pasos y me paré frente una puerta de madera oscura, tome la perilla pero dudé unos segundos si girar de ella, *y si entro y mis cosas no están? y si se olvidaron de mi?*, pero después me decidí y abrí la puerta.

Al ver la que era mi habitación me sorprendí al ver que todo estaba tal y como lo deje. Mi cama estaba todavía desordenada, mi laptop estaba en mi escritorio, mi cuaderno de matemáticas estaba a un lado de mi laptop con un lápiz encima, mi guitarra a un lado de mi cama y una chaqueta encima de mi silla. Tome la chaqueta y me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres para verla mejor.

Entre en la habitación y la inspeccione mejor. Habían muchas fotos colgadas en las murallas, fotos de mis padres, mi familia, mis hermanas y fotos mías. Había un tocador con maquillajes encima y una foto a un lado, me acerque para poder ver mejor la foto, era un foto de mis padres con mis hermanas en los brazos y a un lado había una foto mía pegada como colage, como si de verdad yo hubiera estado ahí con ellos en ese momento. Sentí un nudo en la garganta seguido de una gota correr por mis mejillas, tome la foto entre mis manos y la abrace, me la quería llevar pero no podía así que la deje donde estaba y salí por donde entre.

Empece a caminar sin rumbo de nuevo, no sabia a donde ir, no tenia donde pasar la noche. Mientras caminaba una palabra, o mejor dicho nombre, vino a mi mente *Jeff*. Talves el tenia donde quedarse o por lo menos algo que hacer pero no se como encontrarlo. Después de unos minutos llegue a un parque, me senté en una banca y mire el cielo, mire a un lado y había un borracho tirado en el suelo, vi que tenia un reloj de pulsera así que me acerque y se lo quite y mire la hora, las 23:42 p.m.

-Ya deberían haber vuelto mis padres, iré a ver- me dije a mi misma y empece a caminar rumbo a casa.

Cuando llegue me fije primero en que no estaba el auto *Talvez mis padres no estaban en posición de poder conducir y los vinieron a dejar, no?* me tranquilice y me subí a árbol para verificar que estaban ahí, pero apenas asome mi cabeza sentí un frió correr mi espalda al ver que ni mis padres ni mis hermanas estaban. Entre desesperada a la habitación de mis padres y salí corriendo al pasillo.

-Tranquila, deben estar por aca- me decía a mi misma para calmarme un poco pero cada habitación vacía que revisaba me desesperaba mas. Baje corriendo las escaleras al 1º piso y empece a revisar. No los vi ni en la cocina, ni en la sala de estar, ni en el comedor, busque en el sótano y en la cochera pero no estaban.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, a ver, t-tranquila, a lo mejor todavía están en la casa de mi tía- me dije mientras estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico. Corrí a la puerta principal y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que podía en dirección a la casa de mi tía. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude rogando y rezando que estuvieran todos bien, hubieron unos cuantos autos que casi me atropellan y unas cuantas personas que choqué y me maldecían pero no tenia tiempo para pelear.

Cuando al fin llegue vi que el auto de mis padres todavía estaba estacionado, camine y me pare alfrente de la casa, no podía dejar que me vieran así que me escondí en unos arbustos que estaban en frente de la ventana de la sala de estar, me asome con cuidado por la ventana y apenas vi hacia dentro de la casa mi corazón se detuvo, un nudo se formo en mi garganta y mi sangre se congeló. Estaban todos tirados en el suelo, había sangre por todas partes y una que otra tripa tirada por hay. En ese momento me dio igual que me viera todo el mundo, rompí la ventana y entre.

Me puse a identificar todos los cadáveres y ver si todavía había uno vivo. Pude reconocer a mi abuela por parte de mi madre, mi abuelo por parte de mi madre y mi tío. Ninguno de ellos estaba vivo y todavía me faltaban personas por reconocer pero no podía seguir, las lagrimas corrían libres por mi cara y al caer se mezclaban con la sangre. Cuando seguí revise un cuerpo que me llamo la atención, estaba boca abajo, usaba un vestido celeste con una cinta rosada en la cintura, tenia el pelo corto y café, en ese momento a mi cabeza vino una idea de quien podía ser y rogué que me equivocara, pero al dar vuelta el cuerpo me di cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, era mi única prima, Kate. La mire unos segundos y recordé todo lo que hacíamos juntas, ella siempre que tenia un problema o una pena me la contaba, eramos inseparables, yo la quería mucho. La abrace lo mas fuerte que pude y la volví a dejar en el suelo y me prepare a seguir buscando.

Luego reconocí a mi tía y a unos amigos de ella pero no pude encontrar ni a mis padres ni a mis hermanas. Empece a buscar en todo el primer piso, no estaban en ningún lugar, subí al segundo y a mitad de escaleras encontré un rastro de sangre, lo seguí hasta una habitación cerrada. Me arme de valor y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaban ellos, mis padres y mis hermanas, abrasados, mi madre con las bebes en los brazos y mi padre abrasándola. Me acerque despacio, lagrimas caían de mis ojos, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me fije si respiraban y me alivie que todos respiraban, bueno, todos menos uno de los bebes, realmente no me pude sentir triste porque no e pasado ni 1 minuto con ellas y todavía no siento nada pero sabia que para mis padres iba a ser muy difícil.

Baje al primer piso y busque algún teléfono o celular para llamar una ambulancia para mis padres. Tome el teléfono fijo de la casa y llame al hospital luego salí y me escondí, al rato llegaron, entraron con camillas y salieron con mis padres en ellas y con mi hermana en brazos de una enfermera, los subieron a la ambulancia y se fueron. Salí del arbusto y empece a caminar, sentí una sirena de policía a lo lejos por lo que empece a correr, pero esta vez era diferente porque ya sabia a donde ir.

Después de varios minutos corriendo llegue a un pequeño rió dentro de un bosque, me senté a la orilla y comencé a llorar, todos los que murieron eran personas que yo quería mucho, no los veía hace un año y ahora que los veo están todos muertos... Gracias a dios mis padres estaban vivos, mis hermanas, mi hermana, igual era familia mía, mi madre va a quedar devastada, no puedo evitar imaginarmela llorando y gritando.

-PORQUE!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, las lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas y morían a mis pies. Siento un dolor en mi pecho, necesito matar alguien, necesito vengarme del hijo de puta que me quito a mi familia. Gracias a Dios mis padres sobrevivieron, pero mi prima...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH- lance un grito desgarrador, me tengo que desahogar, necesito encontrar al que mató a mi familia y lamentablemente tengo una sospecha...

**Jeff POV**

Iba caminando por el bosque, me gusta, es tranquilo y relajante...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH- escuche un grito de una mujer, al parecer también esta en el bosque y esta cerca. Empiezo a correr al lugar de donde provenía ese grito y empiezo a divisar a lo lejos un rió con una silueta sentada a una orilla, me acerco mas despacio, la chica esta llorando, cuando me acerque logre distinguirla mejor, era la chica que conocí, a la que no le pregunte el nombre. Me pongo detrás de ella, ella tenia su cabeza hundida en sus rodillas y abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos. Puse mi mano en su hombro y le iba a preguntar que le paso que antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me agarro la mano y me la doblo.

-EH, tranquila soy yo- le dije

-Lo se- me dijo mientras se paraba

-Entoces?- me confundí mucho

-Tu fuiste el hijo de perra que mato a mi familia- me dijo y apenas termino de hablar tomo su katana y la puso al lado de mi cuello

-QUE? no, nisiquiera se quien es tu familia-

-Entoces déjame informarte, una casa de ladrillos roja, un cumpleaños, personas celebrando en el primer piso, 2 ancianos, 1 niña pequeña con un vestido c-celeste...- apenas menciono a la niña su voz se quebró y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-... celeste con una cinta rosada, unos 8 adultos, 5 mujeres y 3 hombre y 2 bebes de unos 5 meses- me termino de decir y para mi mal si los conocía, los mate como hace 1 hora aunque los 2 bebes y 2 adultos se me escaparon. Si le digo que fui yo me va a matar pero no le puedo mentir, de todos modos se va a enterar, o al parecer ya lo sabe y solo quiere ver si lo reconozco...

-Si... lo lamento muchisimo, yo no sabia que era familia tuya, de verdad, no quería hacerte daño, por favor perdóname!- le dije

-Hijo de...- me dijo casi susurrando y agachando su cabeza.

-Ah... te debería matar aquí mismo pero que otra cosa se puede esperar de un psicopata asesino, no es tu culpa, tienes razón, no sabias que era mi familia, tu solo matas y ya...- note que su voz estaba quebrada, estaba mirando al suelo pero sabia que estaba llorando.

-... aparte es mi culpa por no haber vigilado a mi familia, yo los debía cuidar y no lo hice, no importa...- me dijo y me quito la katana del cuello

-Emmm, se que no es un buen momento para preguntar pero no se tu nombre...- apenas dije esto ella elevo la mirada y me miro con confucion y odio.

-Astrid- me dijo seca

-Ah...- realmente ya no sabia que hacer, tiene razón de odiarme pero yo no sabia aparte yo mato por diversión y ya.

-Oye...- dije

-Que quieres?-

-Tu perdon- esta bien, me pase de la raya, yo nunca pido perdon, ni ruego ni nada, que cojones acabo de hacer?!

-Eh?- me dijo confundida y no la culpo

-Se lo que se siente perder a tu familia, de verdad, no era mi intención hacerte sufrir, por favor perdóname-

-E-Esta bien, no es tu culpa- me dijo para luego regalarme una sonrisa, por sus mejillas corrían un montón de lagrimas.

-M-Me tengo que ir, Adios- me dijo

-Adi-AH!- me estaba despidiendo cuando ella llega y me hace un corte en el brazo izquierdo con su katana

-Y ESO?!-

-Tu mataste mi familia, me lo debes- me dijo, me miro y se fue.

-Adios Astrid...- dije en un susurro a mi mismo y me quede mirando la luna...

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER! perdon si no me quedo muy bien pero esque tengo sueño y no estoy muy inspirada, pero buano, gracias a kungfubijuu100 y a Mato Kuroi por dejar sus reviews en todos los capitulos de todos mis fics! BYEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos dolorosos

**HOLA A TODOS! que hacen? como estan? espero que esten bien todos! A LEER!**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas autora)**

* * *

-Adiós Astrid- dije en un susurro a mi mismo y me quede mirando la luna...

Comencé a caminar con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chamarra y mirando el suelo. En verdad me siento mal, pensar que hace unas horas nos conocimos y fuimos a matar juntos y ahora me odia porque mate a casi toda su familia. Pero que le voy a hacer, ella tenia razón cuando dijo que soy un asesino y que no se puede esperar otra cosa de mi parte, espero que me pueda perdonar, necesito saber mas sobre ella y si cada vez que me acerco a ella me intenta matar no podre saber mucho...

Llevo unos minutos caminando, hay bastante viento y hace frío, me pregunto como estará ella... PERO QUE CARAJOS? PORQUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ELLA? PAREZCO ENAMORADO! ahh necesito dormir, tendré que quedarme en un hotel. Después de varios minutos me encuentro con un hotel, no tengo dinero para pagar y realmente no quiero problemas, así que subo a una ventana, hay un tío durmiendo, me acerco y antes de que abra los ojos le entierro el cuchillo en la frente, pongo el cadáver debajo de la cama y me acosté.

Me quede mirando el techo, no podía sacarme a Astrid de la cabeza, siento como una sensación de culpa, mañana la tengo que encontrar y hablar con ella, seguí mirando el techo hasta que mis parpados/cicatrices se cerraron y me quede dormido.

Me desperté con un hedor a muerto horrible, me levante con mucha dificultad de la cama y me senté en la orilla, mire mi alrededor y me di cuenta de la sangre que salpicó mi victima anoche *los empleados tendrán mucho trabajo*. Me dirigí a la ventana y salte, era muy temprano, alrededor de las 06:00 y 07:00 a.m, no había nadie en la calle lo que me daba tiempo de ir a limpiarme la sangre sin llamar la atención. Como no tengo casa yo suelo bañarme en el río que hay en el bosque, es muy helado pero ya me acostumbré. Después de media hora caminando llegue al río, me saque la chamarra, la camisa, las tenis, los pantalones **(no se emocionen fan-girls xd)** y entre al río, me congelé apenas puse un dedo en el agua pero me arme de valor y me sumergí rápidamente. Ahora solo había un problema, mi ropa, si la meto al agua me estaré muriendo de frió hasta que se seque pero si no la lavo la sangre se secara y será peor *a la mierda* pensé y sumergí mi ropa en el río, la restregué un poco y la deje en el agua, me salí del río y me abrace a mi mismo por el frío que hacia *y estamos en verano*

Saque mi ropa del agua y la deje colgando de una rama, me moría de frió *primero me enfrento al calor extremo y ahora al frío extremo, Bear Grylls bitch please*, cada 5 segundo revisaba si estaba seca la ropa pero seguía mojada y helada, para olvidarme del frío pensaba en sangre y muerte pero no ayudaba mucho...

-Tienes frío?- me sobresalte cuando escuche a esa voz desde detrás mía, y si no me equivoco es...

-Astrid?-

-En persona- me dijo mientras me daba vuelta para encontrarme a esa chica de pelo negro y katana

-Que haces acá?- pregunte

-Lo mismo pregunto-

-Pues vine a lavarme un poco de sangre que tenia, y tu?-

-Yo siempre vengo acá cuando no tengo nada que hacer- me dijo y miro mi ropa colgada en la rama

-Ah- le dije, realmente no me avergonzaba que me encontrara en este momento pero si me incomodaba

-Hace cuanto rato tienes colgada tu ropa?-

-Unos 10 minutos, porque?-

-Porque si dejas tu ropa colgada en la sombra dudo mucho que se seque, Déjame a mi- me dijo y tomo mi ropa

-Oye a donde vas con mi ropa?-

-La voy a ir a dejar en un lugar en el que si se va a secar- me dijo mientras colgaba mi ropa en una rama a la que le llegaba sol

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- me dijo y se sentó al lado mio

-Estas tiritando-

-No es nada-

-Déjame ayudarte- me dijo y se saco un chaleco que traía puesta, era un chaleco bastante grande, le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las caderas y le tapaba las manos hasta arriba de los dedos, me la puso encima de la espalda como si fuera una manta. No me gustaba el hecho de que me ayudara tanto pero no me puedo quejar

-Gracias, no te va a dar frío?- le pregunte al ver que sus brazos quedaban todos descubiertos y parte de su espalda también

-No tanta como a ti- me dijo y me sonrió, no entiendo porque me ayuda tanto si hasta anoche no mas me quería matar.

-Oye, emm, no estas eno...- me interrumpió antes de que terminara

-Mira, no estoy enojada, solo un poco dolida pero no por eso voy a dejar que te mueras de frío-

-Pero yo mate a tu familia...-

-Lo se, pero no sabias que era mi familia, solo mataste y ya, no me quiero deprimir por eso...- me dijo con un tono apagado, me fijé que mientras me decía eso apretaba su puño lo que significa que sigue enojada pero se controlaba.

-Cuanto crees que le falte a mi ropa?- necesitaba cambiar de tema y aunque tuviera puesto ese chaleco igual me estaba muriendo de frío, me tiritaba la mandíbula y parece que ella se dio cuenta por se rió un poco.

-No mucho-

-Oye, hoy en la noche vamos a ir a matar gente?-

-Emmm, no puedo hoy-

-Porque?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer...- me dijo y miro a otra parte, como si me quisiera evitar con la mirada

-Ahhh- bueno, parece que voy a tener que mandar a dormir a algunas personas solo

-Ya debe estar lista tu ropa- me dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba a mi ropa, la tomo y me la paso

**Astrid POV**

-Gracias- me dijo mientras se paraba y me pasaba el chaleco que le preste, cuando lo mire me di cuenta que solo tenia puestos sus boxers, me sonroje un poco y desvié mi mirada al suelo para que mi fleco tapara mi sonrojo. Después de unos pocos minutos el ya estaba vestido.

-DONDE ESTA MI CUCHILLO?!- me pregunto desesperado al ver que no estaba en el bolsillo de su chamarra, mire al agua y vi un destello de luz en ella.

-No es eso que brilla en el agua?- le pregunte apuntando con el dedo a lo que brillaba

-Si, ese es- me dijo un poco enfadado, me reí un poco, el metió su mano en el agua y saco su cuchillo. Yo me senté a la sombra de un árbol y mire el río, debían ser las 08:00 a.m porque el sol ya era mas fuerte. Jeff después de secar su cuchillo se sentó al lado mio. Estuvimos en silencio un momento.

-Y sabes en que hospital se quedan tus padres y tus hermanas?-

-Se que una de mis hermanas se fue a la morgue pero no se de mis padres- le dije un poco triste al recordar a mis padres y mi hermana

-Como que una de tus hermanas esta en la morgue?-

-Ayer cuando llegue a la casa de mi tía, cuando vi a mis padres y a mis hermanas en esa habitación solo una de mis hermanas respiraba-

-Y tienes alguna idea de donde podrían estar tus padres?-

-Puede que estén en el hospital general, vi ese logo en la ambulancia que se los llevo-

-No te importa si esta noche te acompaño a visitarlos?-

-No puedo ir a visitarlos-

-Porque?-

-Porque ellos piensan que estoy muerta- le dije y lo mire, el también me estaba mirando y a pesar de su eterna sonrisa se notaba que estaba sorprendido y triste.

-Eh? Porque piensan eso?-

-Por que hace un año hubo un accidente que no dejo sobrevivientes, solo yo, pero mis padres pensaron que yo también morí-

-Pero porque no fuiste con ellos y les demostraste que estabas viva?-

-Porque no pude- sentía un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas que querían salir, los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente y con cada uno una lagrima salia.

-Que paso?- me pregunto Jeff, lo mire y el estaba ciertamente intrigado.

-Bueno, hace un año el colegio en el que iba organizo una fiesta...

* * *

**Bueno! el cap quedo corto porque la historia es muy larga y la quiero hacer como un cap aparte, pero no se preocupen, lo subire pronto :D ,ah y necesito que alguien me mande un OC que sea el enemigo/a de Astrid, si alguien quiere porfavor mandeme un mensaje privado. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Un gusto volver a verte

**Hola! aqui les dejo el nuevo cap :3 espero que les guste**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas de autora)**

* * *

**·Flash-Back·**

_Yo estaba muy emocionada, ese día era la fiesta que había organizado el instituto. Mi madre me había comprado un vestido negro muy bonito que combinaba con unas botas negras que tengo. No sabia que peinado hacerme así que solo me puse un cintillo y ya estaba lista._

_Nos iban a buscar a todos en una especie de bus-limucina, no se muy bien pero se que iba a llegar por mi como en 1 hora mas. Estoy muy nerviosa porque hay un chico que me gusta que va a ir a la fiesta y espero poder hablar con el. Estoy aburrida, e tocado mi guitarra todo el rato, no se cuantas veces e tocado la misma canción y todavía no llega el bus, realmente estoy muy aburrida y nerviosa._

_Después de estar esperando 1 hora y media llego el bus, se ve bastante grande y bonito por fuera, me despedí de mi madre y subí al bus, me decepcione un poco al no ver al chico que me gusta pero seguramente llega despues. _

_Yo estaba en lo correcto, el chico vivía unas cuadras mas allá, cuando lo vi subirse me emocione muchisimo, lo mire alegre pero el también me miro por lo que baje la mirada sintiendo como mi cara me ardía *si no puedo ni siquiera puedo cruzar una mirada con el dudo que pueda hablarle* pensé mientras sentía que el seguía mirandome._

_Sentí que paso por al lado mio, me alivie al pensar que se sentaría en otro parte._

_-Me puedo sentar aquí?- lo escuche preguntarme, lo mire y el tenia una mirada tierna._

_-S-si, no hay problema- le dije con un hilo de voz_

_-Gracias- me dijo y yo desvié la mirada a la ventana intentando disimular mi sonrojo. _

_-Q-Que bonita te ves- lo escuche decirme con un hilo de voz, lo mire y me di cuenta que estaba sonrojado mirando al suelo, me sorprendí a verlo de ese modo._

_-Gracias, tu también te ves guapo- le dije, el me miro, yo le sonreí y el tambien a mi_

_-Tienes pareja de baile?- me pregunto mirando al suelo_

_-No-_

_-Q-quieres ser m-mi pareja de baile?- _

_-Claro que si- le dije sonriendo, estaba muy emocionada, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, lo hubiera besado ahi mismo pero me controle. _

_Entramos a una carretera y el bus se movía mucho. Me puse muy nerviosa, el se dio cuenta y me tomo de la mano._

_-No te preocupes, estaremos bien, es normal que se mueva tanto por el tamaño que tiene el bus, relájate-me dijo y me sonrió tiernamente._

_-Gracias-le respondí y le sonreí luego mire a la ventana ya un poco mas relajada._

_Estaba quedándome dormida cuando sentí que me sacudí bruscamente, abrí rápidamente los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada horrorizada de mi pareja de baile, luego mire hacia donde el estaba mirando que era la parte de adelante del bus, cuando mire adivine cual era nuestro destino, el bus se dirigía a toda velocidad a una curva cerrada y el conductor no podia frenar, reaccione rápidamente, rompí la ventana que tenia a mi lado y le tome la mano a mi pareja._

_-VAMOS! TENEMOS QUE SALTAR!-_

_-QUE?!-_

_-O SALTAS CONMIGO O MUERES!-_

_-NOOO!- me grito y me soltó bruscamente la mano, lo mire con asombro y tristeza, mire a el parabrisas del bus y cada vez estábamos mas cerca del barranco, luego mire a mi pareja y le tome de nuevo la mano._

_-PORFAVOR SALTA CONMIGO, TE AMO Y NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS!- le dije mientras las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, todos gritaban de horror._

_-Yo también te amo- lo escuche susurrar mientras se paraba y se acercaba con dificultad a mi, yo me senté en el borde de la ventana, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero sabia que tenia mas probabilidades de sobrevivir tirándome del bus, derrepente escuche un ruido fuerte desde la parte de adelante del bus, mire rápidamente y vi que el bus ya había roto la barrera de contención, sentí que alguien me empujo e inmediatamente escuche una explocion, después de eso todo era negro._

_Me desperté por el sonido de la sirena de bomberos, abrí los ojos y me senté con mucha dificultad, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, mire a mi alrededor y me dí cuenta de la situación, estaba tirada a un lado de la carretera, la barrera de contencion de la curva estaba rota y había fuego y humo al otro lado. Me levante tambaleando y me acerque a el lugar del que provenía el fuego, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca logre ver restos del bus en llamas, pedazos de cuerpos y cadáveres por todos lados. Quede horrorizada por la escena, me caí de rodillas al suelo y lloré. Después de unos minutos me levante, me sequé las lagrimas y empece a caminar adentrándome a el bosque que había al lado de la carretera._

_**·End Flash-Back·**_

Cuando termine de contar lo que paso nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que paso pero me controle, no quiero llorar ahora.

-Y como es que tus padres pensaron que habías muerto? no sospecharon en el hecho que no encontraron tu cadáver?- me pregunto Jeff.

-Pues no, pensaron que mi cuerpo había explotado al igual que muchos, por la explocion quedaron muchos restos de cuerpos que eran irreconocibles- le dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara.

-Y porque no te mostraste o no hiciste nada para que se den cuenta que habías sobrevivido?-

-No me mostré a los bomberos porque en ese momento lo único que quería era ver a mis padres y ellos estaban muy ocupados apagando el incendio, recogiendo cadáveres y buscando si había uno vivo-

-Y porque tu padres no saben que estas viva?-

-Porque recién hace una semana llegue y ellos ya pensaban que estaba muerta, aparte que cuando los fui a ver ya habían vuelto a formar una familia sin mi...-

-Pero porque no les demuestras que sigues viva? no creo que te rechacen solo porque te demoraste mucho en llegar-

-Porque ahora soy una asesina psicópata- le dije secamente.

-Pero no se tienen que enterar de eso-

-Y como crees que reaccionen al verme de este modo? mi apariencia me delata, un ojo rojo, miles de cicatrices, mi ropa manchada en sangre ajena... no soy la misma Astrid que vieron mis padres partir a esa fiesta, no soy esa Astrid alegre e inocente, esa que no mataba ni a una mosca y se desmayaba al ver sangre, cambie y mis padres se darán cuenta- no pude aguantar mas y mis lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, no quería recordar eso, lo intento borrar de mi mente pero no puedo evitar recordar el hecho que ese día estuvo a punto de ser el mas feliz de mi vida y en cuestion de segundos borro toda pisca de felicidad en mi.

-Sabes, los 2 hemos sufrido bastante- me dijo Jeff de la nada

-Si?-

-Si, yo perdí a mis padres y a mi hermano menor- me dijo un tanto triste

-En serio? Como?-

-Los mate- me dijo y yo quede entre sorprendida y con cara de "Really?", esa respuesta no la vi venir.

-Encerio?-

-Si-

-Entonces significa que tu has sufrido porque tu lo elegiste, o me equivoco?- le dije bastante curiosa por saber acerca de el.

-No te equivocas pero tampoco estas en lo correcto, me explico?-

-Emmm, no- Le dije mirandolo con cara de "are you fucking kiding me?" el se rió en voz baja y miro al rio.

-Ese día mi cordura se quebró y en un acto de locura los mate, pero ahora me arrepiento...- me dijo mirandome, yo lo mire entristecida, cada vez me dan mas ganas de saber mas de el.

**Jeff POV**

Cada vez se mas de ella pero necesito saber mas aun. La miraba a los ojos, todavía nose como esque tiene un ojo rojo y el otro de color esmeralda, pero al verlos fijamente me causaba una sensación extraña, quizás es... NO! es imposible, ella solo es una asesina que conocí hace poco.

-Que horas serán?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nose, quizás son las 15:00 p.m- le dije mirando el cielo, la sentí pararse, la mire y ella estaba caminando a el agua.

-Que haces?- le pregunte

-Nada, solo estoy aburrida y tengo calor- me dijo mirándome con una cara de tener un plan malvado. Empezó a acercarse a mi lentamente poniéndome nervioso y cuando estuvo al frente mio me agarro de la chamarra y me empezó a arrastrar al agua, yo me afirmaba de todo lo que pillaba pero ella era mas fuerte y lograba soltarme.

-NOO, PARA!- le grite mientras ella se reia a carcajadas, luego logre soltarme pero ella me puso su katana en frente del cuello.

-No se vale, tu tienes una katana y yo solo un cuchillo que mas encima no lo tengo a mano- le reclame y ella se rió

-Vale, vale, hagamos una pelea justa, el que primero vote al agua al contrincante gana, pero sin armas, solo las manos y los pies-

-Me vale-

-Ok, a la de 3, 1, 2...- antes de que dijera 3 me tire encima de ella pero me esquivo.

-EH! eso es trampa, todavia no decia 3 , tramposo- me dijo sonriendo de lado luego se lanzo contra mi pero cuando la esquive ella extendió su brazo hacia mi y me agarro mi brazo luego me empujo al agua pero yo la agarre del hombro y caímos juntos al agua. Cuando saque la cabeza del agua no la vi en ningún lugar, empece a buscar con la mirada pero no la vi en ningún lado hasta que sentí que me agarraban el pie y me sumergían, volví a nadar a la superficie y ahí estaba ella riéndose a carcajadas. Realmente yo no le encontraba el chiste, ahora yo estaba todo mojado y mi ropa también pero a ella parecía no importarle.

-Jajajajaja, oye, no te enojes, yo también estoy empapada pero hace calor, se secará rapido- me dijo mientras salia del agua. La mire enojado pero igual me reí.

-Hace bien reir de vez en cuando, sabes?, hasta los asesinos necesitan reir- me dijo sonriendo.

Yo me saque la chamarra y la deje a un lado, ella tenia razon, hacia mucho calor. Nos sentamos a una orilla del rio y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales por ejemplo, como fue tu primer asesinato, cuales son las partes del cuerpo que atacas primero, como los haces sufrir, ya saben, cosas comunes. Estábamos hablando hasta que sentí un sonido de una rama rompiéndose, el sonido era casi imperceptible pero ella también lo escucho.

-Que fue eso?- me dijo susurrando

-Nose-

-Parece que tenemos compañía- me dijo mientras tomaba su katana y parándose, yo la imite tomando mi cuchillo. Empezamos a revisar los alrededores pero no veíamos a nadie.

-Eh, mira, allá- me dijo apuntando a un árbol que tenia una silueta al lado. La silueta empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, los 2 apuntamos nuestras armas hacia eso.

-Eh! no hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva tan pronto- dijo la silueta con una voz femenina. Todavia no se distinguía bien por la sombra.

-Valla, quien diría que la muñequita de trapo tenia un amigo, y tengo que decir que es bastante guapo- dijo con una voz burlona. Astrid solo gruño, no entiendo porque le dijo muñeca de trapo, acaso se conocen?

-QUIEN ERES?!- le grite mientras daba un paso adelante, esa tía ya me estaba desesperando.

-Eh, tranquilo, vengo en son de paz, por ahora- dijo mientras salia a la luz, al fin se distinguía mejor su apariencia.

-Acaso eres...- dijo Astrid entre sorprendida y enojada mientras se preparaba para atacar.

-Soy Joselin, un gusto volver a verte, Astrid-...

* * *

**Gracias por leer! le tengo que dar las gracias a Blackymandis por su OC de "Joselin", BYE!**


	6. CONCURSO!

**HOLA QUERIDAS/OS LECTORES! bueno, como podrán ver en el titulo del cap voy a hacer un concurso que consiste en lo siguiente:**

**-Tienen que hacer un dibujo de Jeff y Astrid y mandarmelo a mi email. El dibujo mas creativo y bien hecho sera la proxima portada de la historia, porfavor los que manden su dibujo firmenlo en alguna esquina. **

**Si quieres participar mandame un mensaje privado y yo te mandare mi email. Cualquier duda pueden preguntar por PM.**

**Estare esperando y QUE EL MEJOR DIBUJANTE GANE! 3**


	7. Chapter 6: La restante

**Hola! hoy les traigo una nueva idea mia, empesare a responder reviews, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran y yo les contestare (pero no se pasen de verga xd) bueno, como hoy no tube reviews que contestar pasaremos de inmediato al fic!**

***pensamientos***

**-dialogos-**

**(notas de autora)**

* * *

-Mi nombre es Joselin, un gusto volver a verte, Astrid- yo mire a Astrid *como se conocen?* pensé pero Astrid solo estaba mirando fijamente a esa chica.

Ahora pude distinguir mejor su apariencia, era bastante bajita a comparación mía no debia medir mas de 1.60, era bastante delgada lo que resaltaba su busto **(jeff pervert)** pero su busto era demasiado grande para su tamaño, su piel era casi tan blanca como la mia, sus ojos eran almendrados y sus pupilas eran amarillas y eran como las de los gatos, su pelo era tan largo como el de Astrid, le llegaba a la cintura y era color castaño claro y liso, estaba usando un peto color amarillo con diseño de tigre, tenia unas calzas de lycra con el mismo color y diseño del peto, usaba unos botines negros y usaba unos guantes de encaje que le llegaban a los codos. Me fijé que portaba una guadaña en la espalda por lo que me prepare para atacar.

-Veo que los 2 se pusieron a la defensiva, no quiero pelear realmente, no me gusta la violencia- se veía inofensiva pero Astrid no dejaba de apuntarla con su katana, la quede mirando y luego mire a Joselin.

-Quien eres tu?- le pregunte

-Ah! que mal educada que soy, lo siento, no me presente bien, soy Joselin pero me hago llamar "Demon cat eyes", un gusto, yyy tu como te llamas?- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Me llam...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Astrid me interrumpió.

-No es de tu importancia su nombre- dijo Astrid.

-ASH! que eres agua-fiestas muñequita de trapo, por eso y otras cosas me caes mal- la voz de esta tipa era infantil y eso me era un poco molesto pero no lo tome en cuenta.

-Mira, gatita en celos, si quieres pasar la noche apareandote con alguien ve a buscar en otro lugar- dijo Astrid con tono irritado *eh?*.

La tipa puso cara de enojada, saco su guadaña y empezó a correr hacia Astrid quien lo esquivo y la golpeó en el estomago, la tipa la miro con odio y gruño como gato para luego correr hacia los arboles y perderse de nuestra vista, después de eso mire a Astrid con cara de "Que coño paso aquí?" ella me miro y suspiro.

-Larga historia, después te explico- me contesto con cara de cansancio.

-Quien era ella y como es que te conoce?-

-Ella es una de mis enemigas y la conocí cuando me volví asesina-

-Eso no me explica nada- la mire con cara de "Really?" ella solo suspiro y sonrío de lado.

-Busquemos un lugar en el que sentarnos tranquilos y te explico- me dijo mientras guardaba su katana y empezaba a caminar, yo la quede mirando confundido.

-No vienes?- me dijo deteniéndose y mirándome.

-Si, ya voy- le dije mientras guardaba mi cuchillo en mi bolsillo y empezaba a caminar junto con ella.

Estuvimos bastante rato caminando y yo no tenia ni puta idea de a donde íbamos, la miraba de ratos y ella iba cabizbaja y se le notaba en la cara que estaba preocupada.

-Yyyy, a donde vamos?- le pregunte mirando al suelo.

-Nose, solo quiero caminar- me dijo mirando el suelo, luego me miro y me sonrío.

Todavía no entiendo porque me sonríe y me ayuda, yo le hice daño y mucho, pero pareciera que se le olvido. Tengo demasiadas dudas sobre ella...

-Eh, oye, que es eso de alla?- la escuche susurrarme mientras se detenía bruscamente y me agarraba la manga, yo eleve la mirada y vi una especie de cabaña.

-Nose, parece una cabaña...- le susurre

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- me dijo con un tono psicópata, entendí inmediatamente cual era su proposito asique saque mi cuchillo y la mire dándole a entender que estábamos pensando lo mismo. Ella sonrío de lado y tomo su katana. Yo empece a caminar pero ella se puso en frente mio.

-Que pasa?- le pregunte un poco sorprendido por su reacción.

-No llegues y ataques así como si nada, puede ser peligroso...- antes de que siguiera hablando la interrumpí.

-Porfavor, soy un asesino, e matado a millones de personas y sigo vivo, que puede pasar?- le dije un poco irritado.

-Bueno, ponlo de este modo, estamos en medio de un bosque en el que no hay señal telefónica, nadie se adentra tanto en un bosque tan espeso y oscuro como este, la cabaña parece abandonada y no tiene ninguna luz prendida, o esta abandonada o la gente que vive ahí es rarita- me dijo, lo pensé y tal vez tenia razón pero no creo que nos pase algo malo.

-Y si esta desocupada?-

-Nos vamos-

-Y si hay gente?-

-Los examinamos y decidimos si es buena idea atacar o no- me dijo con una mirada seria, no me gusta su manera de matar, es muy calculadora y estratégica, yo solo entro, los sorprendo y les corto el cuello a los hijos de puta.

-Ahhh, esta bien, que hacemos?-

-Escondete en los arboles y nos acercamos lentamente sin hacer ruido a esa ventana- me dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una ventana que estaba al lado de la que parecía ser la ventana principal, yo asentí y camine al árbol que estaba mas cerca de la ventana, ella me siguió y nos escondimos ahí.

**Astrid POV**

Nos escondimos ahí y yo mire hacia la ventana, no se veía nada asíque le hice una señal a Jeff y empezamos a caminar agachados hacia la ventana, nos apoyamos en la muralla y nos asomamos, adentro todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada ni nadie pero empece a sentir la sensación de que no estábamos solos, agudicé mi oido para escuchar algo pero no oí nada hasta que escuche un golpe, mire hacia Jeff y el estaba tirado en el suelo con una especie de tentáculo rodeandole el torso, después de eso sentí un golpe y me desmaye.

Empece a abrir los ojos lentamente, me dolía la cabeza y veía borroso. Cuando me desperté mejor me di cuenta de que estaba atada de manos y pies a una silla, estaba en una habitación vacía, solo había una ventana que dejaba entrar algunos rayos de luz, era de noche afuera por lo que solo podía ver lo que la ventana alumbraba, mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con Jeff que estaba en mi misma situación pero el todavía no despertaba. Escuche un sonido en un rincón de la habitación en el que había sombra, no se veía nada pero sabia que había algo ahí.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba, busqué con la mirada mi katana pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

-Jeff...- le dije en voz baja a Jeff intentando despertarlo.

-Jeff!- le volvi a decir un poco mas fuerte pero no contestaba, parecía en coma, me tire con mi silla para el lado de Jeff y alcancé a sacudirlo lo suficiente como para que despertara.

-Eh? Eh? donde estamos?- me dijo Jeff mirando para todos lados.

-EH?! PORQUE ESTOY ATADO? QU... - lo callé antes de que terminara de hablar, el me miro sorprendido y miro a su alrededor.

-Porque estamos atados? en donde estamos?- me dijo en voz baja.

-Nose y nose, solo recuerdo que estábamos mirando por la ventana, escuche un golpe, te mire y había un... tentáculo redeandote...- le dije recordando e intentando pensar que era lo que estaba pasando. Jeff se paralizo cuando le conté lo del tentáculo. Lo mire divertida.

-No que no le tenias miedo a nada, que asesino mas mediocre- le dije con un tono burlón, el me gruño.

-Ehh tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando, no te lo tomes a mal- le dije con una sonrisa de lado, el me miro enojado y luego miro a la puerta de la habitación.

-Oye, escuchaste eso?- me dijo Jeff en voz baja.

-Que cosa?- le dije, Jeff estaba abriendo la boca para contestarme pero antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna se escucharon unos pasos y murmuros desde afuera de la puerta. Yo gire la cabeza a la puerta que estaba frente de nosotros.

-Eso- me susurro Jeff, yo lo mire preocupada, no se que es eso que esta afuera y nuestra situación de estar amarrados y sin armas no nos favorece en absolutamente nada.

**Jeff POV**

La mire y ella se notaba preocupada, busque algo con que cortar la soga de mis manos pero no habia nada en la habitación, literalmente, solo había una ventana al lado de nosotros y la puerta al frente, la habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco era muy pequeña.

Derrepente Astrid miro a una sombra que hay en una esquina de la habitación como si hubiera visto u oído algo ahí, yo miré también pero no vi nada hasta que me pareció como si la sombra se moviera y salió de ahí un gato negro sin ojos, lo quede mirando junto con Astrid, a mi me pareció raro pero no lo tome mucho en cuenta, todo lo contrario Astrid lo miraba fijamente.

El gato se nos acerco unos pasos y se sentó frente de nosotros, nos miró con esas cuencas vacías unos minutos como si nos estuviera examinando o estudiando, luego solo desapareció frente a nosotros. Mire sorprendido al lugar en donde hace unos segundos había un gato y luego mire a Astrid quien estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.**  
**

**XX POV**

-Y? Que viste?- le pregunte y el me paso una libreta que tenia escrito unas cosas, todos se acercaron a mi y empezaron a leer la libreta

"El de la sonrisa es un poco distraído con algunas cosas aunque tiene visión ágil ya que no cierra los ojos, no le costo mucho detectarme entre las sombras. Tomando en cuenta esto es probable que sea también ágil en pelea.

La de la cortadura en la mejilla tiene buen oído, ella no solo me detecto cuando me moví en la sombra, sino que también sintió mi presencia desde antes, cuando aparecí en la sombra ella me detecto y me miro por unos segundos, cuando camine hacia ellos el niño no me tomo en cuenta pero la niña me quedo mirando fijamente. Tomando en cuenta esto junto con que es igual que Alení y Joselin puede predecir cualquier ataque y hay que tener cuidado con ella."

-A que te refieres con eso de "tener cuidado con ella"?- pregunto el joven de mascara blanca.

-Se refiere a que, probablemente, ella no a desarrollado todas sus habilidades por lo que no sabemos que tan peligrosa puede ser y que probablemente su DE sea mas poderoso que el de Alení y Joselin por lo que hay que tener cuidado en no despertarlo- le conteste.

-Es nuestra enemiga?- me pregunto el niño de verde.

-No se realmente si es amiga o enemiga pero hay que estar atent...- antes de poder terminar me interrumpió la niña de ojos azules.

-No es enemiga-

-Como puedes estar tan segura Ale?- le pregunte intrigado

-Yo la e visto pelear contra Joselin, debe ser inofensiva... así que porfin encontramos a la restante, perfecto...-

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen esto! no saben cuanto me costo integrar a todas las creepypastas en una historia en la que originalmente solo iba a tener a Jeff, pero bueno, todo sea por los fans :'D, espero que les aya gustado, DEJEN SUS OPINIONES! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 7: Bienvenidos a la familia

**Holaaaaaaaaa! lamento muchooo haberme demorado tanto en subir este cap pero no sabia como continuarlo, pero buano, aqui tenemos el nuevo cap, a leer!**

***pensamientos***

**-diálogos-**

**(notas de autora)**

* * *

**Astrid POV**

Mire por unos segundos el lugar en el que se encontraba aquel gato que desapareció frente a nuestros ojos, luego escuche unos murmullos desde el otro lado de la puerta, teníamos que salir de ahí antes de que los del otro lado de la puerta entren.

Avance con mi silla hacia Jeff quedando espalda con espalda con el, luego empece a frotar las cuerdas de mis manos junto con las de el para quemarlas y poder soltarnos.

-Que haces?- me pregunto Jeff susurrando.

-Intento quemar las cuerdas de nuestras manos- le respondí también susurrando, el se quedo callado unos segundos y empezó a ayudarme.

Después de un minuto mas o menos las cuerdas de Jeff se rompieron, el empezó a desatarse las cuerdas de los pies y luego fue a desatar las mías, luego de que me desato las manos me empece a desatar los pies pero antes de terminar los murmullos terminaron y escuchamos pasos. Jeff se sentó en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de esta haciendo parecer que seguían amarradas, yo hice lo mismo y mire a la puerta.

Los pasos se detuvieron y la manilla de la puerta empezó a girar lentamente...

**Jeff POV**

La manilla se giraba lentamente y yo estaba preparado para atacar pero escuche un ruido detrás de nosotros, mire para atrás junto con Astrid y vimos una sombra muy alta parado justo ahí, luego escuche que abrían la puerta, me gire y vi como entraban 4 personas y un gato, el mismo gato de antes.

Una de las cuatro personas era una chica unos 10 centímetros mas pequeña que yo, tenia el pelo largo y negro con rayos azules tomado en una cola de lado, tenia la piel clara, llevaba puesto una falda acuadrillé negro con azul, una sudadera negra, unas calcetas que le llegaban a los muslos con rayas azules y negras, tenia unas converse negras y unos guantes negros sin dedos. No le logre ver bien la cara ya que tenia un antifaz azul que hacia ver un espacio blanco en donde debían estar los ojos y llevaba una oz en su espalda.

Las 4 personas (incluyendo a la niña) se pararon frente la puerta uno al lado del otro dejando la puerta bloqueada, el gato se sentó al lado mio y me quedo mirando.

Dirigí la mirada a la silueta que estaba detrás nuestro pero ya no estaba ahí, luego miré al frente y la silueta estaba detrás de las 4 personas, miré a Astrid y ella tenia una mirada sorprendida y preocupada.

-Cuales son sus nombres?- escuche una voz muy grave y profunda, era casi como un eco, provenir de la silueta alta.

-No los diremos hasta saber vuestros nombres- escuche decir a Astrid, yo solo estaba pensando en como escapar de ahí.

-Esta bien, no tengo problema, el es Masky- dijo apuntando a un chico con una mascara blanca y una sudadera negra- el es Hoodie- dijo señalando un chico con una mascara negra y una sudadera amarilla- el es BEN- dijo mientras le tocaba la cabeza a un chico parecido a Link de The legend of Zelda pero que tenia los ojos negros, la pupila roja y chorreaba sangre como si fueran lagrimas- y ella es...- antes de terminar la chica dio un paso adelante y lo interrumpió.

-Yo soy Dark Silence, pero me pueden decir Dark- dijo con una voz gastada, como si hubiera gritado recién. Se veía bastante tranquila y callada. luego volvió a donde estaba.

-Y yo soy Slenderman, muy bien, ahora que ya saben nuestros nombres es su turno de decir sus nombres- dijo la silueta.

-Yo soy Jeff the killer-

-Y yo soy The Dancing death **(La muerte danzante pa los que no cachan ingles xd)** pero me pueden decir por mi nombre que es Astrid- The Dancing death? porque nunca me había mencionado que tenia un apodo? pero bueno, no es momento para pensar en eso.

-Bien, ahora, porque nos estaban espiando?- dijo ese tal Slenderman.

-No los estábamos espiando- contesto Astrid.

-Si, los vi mientras miraban por nuestra ventana- dijo el chico llamado "Masky"

-Nosotros no sabíamos que esa casa era d...-

-ESTA casa- le corrigió Hoodie.

-Bueno, ESTA casa era de ustedes, nosotros nisiquiera sabíamos si vivía alguien aqui- le termino de responder Astrid.

-Bien, si quieren pueden irse ya que ya están desatados...- dijo ese BEN *como se dio cuenta?*

-No, no se pueden ir, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles...- dijo Slenderman- Dark, acompáñanos-

-Esta bien- dijo ella.

Yo estaba a punto de levantarme pero Slenderman saco una especie de tentáculos de la espalda y nos tomo a Astrid, a Dark y a mi. Luego todo se volvió oscuro y aparecimos en una sala de estar que parecía de cabaña.

-Tomen asiento por favor- dijo Slenderman señalándonos un sillon, Astrid y yo nos sentamos ahí y Dark se quedo parada junto Slenderman.

-Porque portan armas con ustedes?- pregunto Slenderman, yo mire a Astrid con una mirada de "contesta tu", ella asintió y volvió la mirada a esos 2.

-Nosotros somos asesinos-

-Y trabajáis juntos?-

-No, nos conocimos porque nos fijamos en la misma victima- conteste yo.

-Y como les cae Joselin?- pregunto Dark *No es esa tia que tenia ojos de gato? asique tambien la conocen?*

-Yo no la conozco bien, solo la e visto una vez- dije yo

-Ella es mi peor enemiga, si pudiera la mataría- contesto Astrid con un tono irritado.

-Slendy, puedo hablar con Astrid en privado?- pregunto Dark tirandole la manga a Slenderman.

-Si, yo también necesito hablar con ella- *eh? porque con ella? que pasa?*

-Jack!- grito Slenderman y apenas lo grito apareció el gato al lado de el.

-Te puedes llevar a Jeff a la habitación de huéspedes?- apenas dijo esto el gato se transformo en un tio con una sudadera negra y una mascara azul, el chico asintió, me agarro del brazo y me llevo a una habitación, me dejo ahí y desapareció *que tienen que hablar con Astrid? que coño esta pasando aquí?*

**Slenderman POV**

Astrid se notaba preocupada y nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer todavía no entiende la situación en la que está.

-No tienes porque estar a la defensiva, no te aremos nada, solo necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas y ya- dijo Dark

-Esta bien, les creo, pero... que quieren saber?- dijo Astrid

-Queremos que nos cuentes como es que te convertiste en asesina- dijo Dark.

-Emmm vale...- ella nos empezó a contar su historia de que iban en el bus y tubo un accidente.

-Y cuando iba caminando en el bosque de regreso a casa todo se volvió negro y lo que recuerdo después de eso es que ya tenia un ojo rojo y una katana en mano- nos termino de contar, al parecer esta chica no sabe nada del DE...

-Y como es que empezaste a matar?-

-Iba en el bosque con la katana en la mano y un hombre me ataco, yo lo maté como por instinto y la sensación me gusto tanto que desde ese día no pare de matar-

-Vale... Jack!- apenas grite apareció Jack al lado mio.

-Jack puedes traer a todos incluyendo a Jeff?- el solo asintió, después de todo es mudo.

Jack apareció con todos después de unos minutos, todos se pusieron al lado mio y Jeff se sentó al lado de Astrid.

-Chicos, quiero que le den la bienvenida a los nuevos integrante de la familia- les dije teletransportandome atrás de Jeff y Astrid, todos se sorprendieron mucho aunque a algunos no les gusto la noticia...

-EH?! PORQUE?! no quiero vivir con una mala copia de Joker- critico BEN.

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME MALA COPIA DE JOKER ENANO DE MIERDA!- respondió Jeff levantándose del sillón *Perfecto, empezamos con el pie izquierdo*

-PORFAVOR CÁLLENSE LOS 2, YO SOY EL DUEÑO DE ESTA CABAÑA Y SI QUIERO PUEDO DEJAR QUE MAS PERSONAS VIVAN CON NOSOTROS TAL Y COMO PUEDO SACAR PERSONAS!- les grite e inmediatamente todos se quedaron callados y Jeff se volvió a sentar.

-Bueno, aparte de Ben, quien mas esta en desacuerdo?-

-Yo no-

-Por mi no hay problema-

-Me da igual-

Se escucharon varias respuestas excepto la de Jack, porque, bueno, el es mudo.

-Muy bien, Masky, les podrías mostrar sus nuevas habitaciones?- le pregunte a Masky.

-Claro- dijo el y tomo del brazo a Jeff y de la cintura a Astrid, quien se aparto de inmediato de Masky.

-Chicos, porfavor sean educados con ellos, son asesinos al igual que nosotros y Astrid es una DE, no son enemigos, por favor intenten llevarse bien con ellos, BEN sobre todo tu- les dije cuando Masky y los otros 2 ya estaban mas alejados, BEN gruño un poco pero acepto. Ahora solo queda ver cuanto se demora Astrid en descubrir la verdad...

**Jeff POV**

Nos llevaron por unas escaleras a un pasillo con puertas por los 2 lados, íbamos caminando por lo largo del pasillo mientras Masky nos decía de quien eran las piezas. Todas las puertas eran iguales pero tenian escrito el nombre del dueño.

-Hay solo 2 habitaciones libres, tomen la que quieran- nos dijo Masky mientras se devolvía por las escaleras y bajaba, yo tome una puerta que estaba a la derecha y Astrid la puerta de la izquierda. La habitación era muy simple, tenia una cama grande, un velador, un armario y un baño. Me tiré en la cama y me quede mirando el techo, nose como es que llegamos para acá pero por lo menos me ahorrare el problema de buscar algún hotel.

Me levante de la cama, salí de la pieza y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Cuando baje estaban Masky, Hoodie y BEN jugando videojuegos, Dark estaba mirando como jugaban mientras se comía unos dulces y Jack estaba sentado al lado de Dark rodeandole el cuello con su brazo.

Me senté al lado de Masky y los mire jugar, después de unas partidas de Call Of Duty Masky se aburrio y me paso el mando a mi, yo no jugaba hace tiempo pero algo recordaba. Hoodie subió a su pieza y yo me quede jugando con los demás.

**Astrid POV**

Mire por la ventana de mi nueva habitación unos segundos hasta que vino a mi mente la imagen de mi familia muerta como una puñalada en el corazón.

-Necesito ir a verlos...- me susurre a mi misma y camine a la puerta, tome la manilla y pensé en lo que estaba haciendo.*Que digo si me preguntan a donde voy?...*lo pensé y abrí la puerta

Baje al primer piso y vi a Jeff con Masky y BEN jugando videojuegos y a Dark abrazada con Jack viéndolos jugar.*Y... mi katana?*, camine a una sala que estaba separada de la sala de estar, parecía ser la cocina y vi a Slender frente al horno, camine hacia el y vi que estaba preparando fideos.

-Emmm, Slender, donde esta mi katana?- le pregunte mientras sentía el olor a fideos entrar por mi nariz provocando que mi estomago rugiera.

-Yo la tengo, te la entrego de inmediato- me dijo mientras desaparecía y volvía a aparecer con mi katana en sus manos, me la entregó y siguió cocinando.

-Gracias- le dije y me fui caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando iba a abrir la puerta Slender apareció al lado mio y me agarró un hombro.

-Que vas a hacer?- me pregunto con una voz un tanto enojada *sabia que me preguntarían*.

-Soy una asesina, que crees que are?- le dije con un tono aburrido.

-Pero Slender ya preparo la cena, no comerás?- me pregunto Masky, yo me di vuelta y estaban todos mirándome menos Jeff.

-No tengo hambre- conteste y salí de la cabaña, empece a caminar tarareando esa canción que siempre tengo en mente. Mire el cielo y vi las estrellas que brillaban, desde el bosque se veían mejor, aunque las copas de los árboles me taparan la mayoría del cielo, se veían mas grandes y brillantes.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al rio, me senté en la orilla y mire el agua. Luego de varios minutos sentí a alguien que me observaba, y sabia perfectamente quien era.

-Slender, que haces aquí?- no conozco a Slender desde hace mucho pero su aroma y su aura son fáciles de reconocer.

-Te demorabas mucho en llegar y quise ver que era lo que estabas haciendo-

-Es de muy mala educación espiar a la gente, sabes? sobre todo cuando se trata de mi- le dije mientras me levantaba y me giraba a verlo, estaba escondido detrás de un árbol con un poco de sangre en su traje.

-Veo que también se te antojó un poco de sangre- le dije, se que no mate a nadie pero si le dije que eso iba a hacer por lo menos tengo que saber mentir.

-Venia para acá y me encontré con un grupo de excursionistas en el camino, no tenia nada que perder- me dijo saliendo de su escondite y avanzando hacia mi.-Ahora volvamos a la cabaña antes de que los chicos la incendien o armen una fiesta- me dijo tomándome de la cintura con uno de sus tentáculos teletransportandonos a los 2 a la cabaña.

Cuando llegamos los chicos seguían jugando videojuegos, Hoodie estaba comiendo fideos y Dark con Jack no estaban en la sala de estar, seguramente estaban en sus habitaciones. Me senté junto a Jeff y los mire jugar un rato, después de unos minutos subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir, me acosté y me quede dormida.

Me desperté porque escuche un ruido desde afuera de la cabaña, me levante y me dirigí a la ventana, y vi a una silueta detrás de un árbol mostrando una guadaña...

* * *

**Gracias por leer! espero que les aya gustado, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la proxima, BYE!**


End file.
